Life Is Good
by classyblue
Summary: Intoxicated Alexander, angry Hephaestion and a stool, what more can I say. Thank you for the prompt Zophie.


This is for my friend Zophie. I asked her to send me a prompt and she came up with a great one. Thank you friend for all of your kind and wonderful words of encouragement. Hearing from you always makes my day.

The prompt was Alexander singing to Hephaestion, preferably when he was drunk. Enjoy!

Hephaestion angrily stomped towards his rooms followed closely by a very intoxicated King, close enough that when he stopped suddenly, he had an entire back full of Alexander. The newly accrued weight on Hephaestion sent them both stumbling forward and barely halting before plunging down some stairs.

"Alexander, go away, I do not want to be anywhere near you right now." Hephaestion said trying to untangle the king from around him.

Alexander took a couple of seconds and swaying moves to right himself again after Hephaestion none to gently pushed him away.

"I'm not going anywhere until you say that you forgive me." Alexander slurred out.

"Well, you are going to be standing there for a long time then." Hephaestion retorted.

"Ah, Hephaestion come on, I said I was sorry," Alexander pouted. "I was a bad bay and you can punish me anyway you want to." he added with a sly grin.

"In your dreams, and don't even think about it Alexander."

Alexander's lower lip came out and he sighed loudly.

"What if I promise to never do it again and always be a good boy from now on?" Alexander said trying very hard to look sorry and innocent at the same time.

"Alexander you are twenty five years old and your little innocent face will not work on me, never has before and never will."

'"Tell me what I have to do to make you forgive me, I will do anything you ask?" Alexander shouted at the departing back of his friend.

Hephaestion halted in his steps and stood silently for a few moments. He turned slowly to face his victim. A mischievous smile crossed his face.

"Anything?" he asked coyly.

"Anything you want." Alexander gulped seeing the look in Hephaestion's eyes.

Hephaestion strolled back toward Alexander with his arms crossed and one index finger tapping his lips. Alexander swallowed loudly and sweat began to break out on his forehead. He would rather be facing an entire enemy by himself than standing in front of this one man. He had seen him fight and knew what he was capable of with his enemies. He could be ruthless. Shivers ran down Alexander's spine as Hephaestion stopped in front of him.

"You said anything." Hephastion said, only inches from his face.

"Aye." Alexander squeaked out, his voice cracking like a thirteen year old.

"If you want my forgiveness, this is what you have to do." said his number one general, and they proceeded to tell Alexander in great detail what had to be done.

An hour later, Alexander entered the main hall carrying a stool, the stool, Mt. Stool to be exact. He put the stool down in the middle of the room and then sat a chair a few feet in front of it. By this time, the entire room of Generals, lovers, companions and local dignitaries had stopped what they were doing and turned to watch his actions.

He then mounted the stool and quietly stood as still as his intoxicated body would allow, and waited… and waited. Finally after a very long time, an eternity Alexander thought, Hephaestion appeared and came to sit in the chair Alexander had placed in front of Mt. Stool. He calmly crossed his shapely legs and nodded towards Alexander.

After a very shaky start, Alexander began to sing to Hephaestion a song they had learned as young boys. Too much wine and not enough practice made the outcome much different than it had been years before but the tune was recognizable, barely.

As he sang, Alexander swayed moving his arms for more effect, threatening to fall off of the stool completely at several points throughout the 'performance'. After he came to a ball-jarring high note to end the song, he smiled sweetly at Hephaestion and bowed deeply. One foot slipped off the stool to keep him from losing his balance and he quickly righted himself atop the stool again.

Wild cheers came from the crowd of stunned witnesses and Alexander bowed again with a goofy grin plastered on his face, sending him completely off the stool this time.

Hephaestion rose from his place of honor and silently departed from the hall. Alexander quietly moved the chair back to where he had taken it and picked up the stool and followed Hephaestion out the same door.

Not a sound was heard for several minutes, then heads began to shake and mummers were heard around the room. Most conversations wondered what Alexander had done to make this little performance necessarily. Bets were placed, money was exchanged.

Alexander was forgiven but in fitting justice Alexander tripped over the stool in the middle of the night on the way to relieve is sorry bladder and stubbed his little toe. As he stood cussing a blue streak, Hephaestion giggled into his pillow.

Life is good, thought Hephaestion.


End file.
